Visions Unseen: A KoN Gift
by knight of nights
Summary: Two pointed ears revolved toward the fire in front of him,his long tail wagged in delight of the destruction. For he was Ian, the bloody wolf who slayed thousands just for the fun of it. But when he is defeated by a goddess, she keeps him alive, nursing him back to health. She claims the reason is because of a vision she saw, but is that really true? A prize for Ten-Faced


Red suited him. From the scarlet liquid that drenched his scythe to the blood that dripped from his claws, it was like that beautiful color was created only for him. His long blond hair, reaching all the way to his waist, was stained in the same red blood on the ends for several inches, making him look even fiercer. Pushing his golden bangs away from his icy blue eyes, he grinned, revealing two long, thin fangs cloudy with the venom of time. Two pointed ears revolved toward the fire in front of him as his long tail wagged in delight of the destruction in front of him.

For he was Ian, the bloody wolf who slayed thousands just for the fun of it.

Before him, the entire village was burning, as vile smoke rose from the houses as if it was a dark prayer stretching towards the heavens. The Okami, which was what the wolf demons were known as, howled his twisted happiness to the red, red, moon, dyed with the red blood of those terribly pitiful victims. Before him was the corpse of a man, stained with that beautiful color, deep cuts still wet and shining crimson, deep cuts made even worse by Ian's scythe. The dead man's green eyes were frozen in shock, as if confused why he was chosen to die.

Well, that was one question for which Ian could provide an easy answer. He was a mortal. Human. He _deserved_ to die… for reasons unknown. He was to ease Ian's hunger with that fresh, red blood.

Cracking his neck, the Okami walked further into the village, adrenaline rushing through his veins as he looked for another innocent to kill. _Crack_, Ian could hear a stick break as he passed a narrow alley way between two of the blazing houses. _Crack… _A bone this time. Someone must have gotten here before him. He momentarily frowned, but the frown morphed into a devilish smile again: there was enough for everybody.

Trying to hide in the shadows that danced in the wolf's gaze, his vision sharpened and more defined in the night, a little girl with black hair cowered as she hung on to the wall behind her, her knuckles gripping the fragile plaster so hard that they were white and her fingers bloody and scratched and scraped. It was no use. Ian could literally feel the fear pour off of her. He didn't even need his eyesight to determine where the little girl was, that pitiful little being who couldn't fend for herself, who hide behind Mommy's skirts and Daddy's robes for far too long. The youki chuckled as the little girl's eyes opened wider, paralyzed, her face as white as her knuckles with fear.

"Don't hurt me," she whispered, her hushed voice not without a raspy, metallic quality. "D-don't. Don't come any closer. I… I… I will…" Her panicked eyes told him everything, that she didn't have a plan behind her.

She scooted away from him as far as she could until her back slammed into another wall, forcing her to expel the breath that had been caught in her lungs.. A corner. The two walls joined at the ends. A shower of plaster fell, raining on the two figures in the moonlight. Ian stood in front of her, a sadistic grin twisting his handsome face into a grotesque mask as he slowly raised his clenched fist until it was hovering right above her head, as if he'd crush her.

But he didn't. Ian opened his fingers, one by one, with deliberate slowness. Warm, red blood, from his last kill, dripped onto the girl's face, the droplets slowly rolling down her cheeks as if tears of blood. Her father's blood had become her tears.

The girl's eyes followed his every move. Poor thing. That vision must be stretched to exhaustion now. But it didn't matter. She'd die soon, anyway.

"Perish, human," he muttered more to himself than to the terrified girl, as he swung his hand down, his claws aimed at her throat.

His murderous hand never came in contact with the human. Someone, faster than even his eyes could follow, swooped up the girl in its arms and seemed to disappear behind the Okami's back. Spinning quickly, his gaze found the interrupter.

It was a girl about his age, wearing a long white dress that reached down to his knee. Moonlight reflected off of her gold hair, the same color as his, as her pink highlights burned as the fire that cackled around them. That gold hair was so gold that it was almost silver, the moonlight making it glow. The salty rage inside pooled and flooded from her sky blue eyes, streaking down her cheeks. She would have been beautiful if not for that hateful scowl that would have chilled a regular mortal down to the bone. Her eyes never leaving him, she began to chant a mantra, her voice a husky hum of melody. The little girl in her arms shuddered once before her eyes closed as her breathing slowed as she was soothed into a deep sleep. A few more lines from the blond newcomer caused a golden bubble to surround the girl, translucent but unbreakable. Placing the bubble down carefully, the blond turned her attention back towards the yokai, now greatly amused.

"_So_, you're the one who dared to even decide destroy my village, aren't you? You demon!" Her voice spat out the same venom that he contained in his fangs: physically nonexistent but _there_, ready to strike like a whip to the feelings.

"Ay," Ian smiled, ready for a new game. A new idea came to him, and he added tauntingly, "And are you going to stop me? Or shall I slay even more of these worthless beings?"

He did succeed in vexing her even more. "As goddess of this village, I will make you pay for their deaths!" she shrieked, making signs quickly with her hands. Suddenly, a golden sword appeared in her hand and she charged at her foe.

Perfect! Another game. The best consolation prize when one could not take the life of a little girl, such a lovely victim, who would scream and cry in torture.

Ian laughed as he swung his scythe, his blade clashing with hers. But she was unnaturally strong, pushing her blade free before striking again at a lightning-fast speed. This was not an enemy to mess with—but that only made it even more fun! Ian blocked each thrust expertly, laughing wickedly as the adrenaline took over his entire body.

The goddess, like any other, was able to read her opponent's moves if they weren't too fast. So analyzing this as they thrust themselves deeper and deeper into combat, a new plan popped into mind. Suddenly, the goddess faked a slash, and instead jabbed at her opponent with her blade, catching Ian off guard—but he was having too much fun to realize, until too late. The blade penetrated Ian's defenses, the cold metal swinging through his clothes before biting deeply into his skin. The golden blade slowly slid out, leaving a hole in the wolf's abdomen as he stumbled to the ground.

Red. Blood. Red blood. Pools of them. Spots appeared in his vision as his eyesight drained away, horror making him sick to the stomach as his own life trickled out of him.

"How…"

Even wolf demons were hurt when their abdomen was pierced. Ian's eyes were starting to close, his body covered in the glistening, beautiful red, so peaceful, so mellow, so vibrant, and yet so deadly. "Who… _are_ you?"

"Remember my name, demon, that I am IA, the goddess of visions, and you are conquered!" she snarled, glaring at the wolf in contempt.

"IA, that's a pretty name," he said softly, rolling the name over his tongue, before fading into utter darkness.

**Visions Unseen**

When Ian came, the first thing he realized was that he was still alive. No longer could he smell smoke and feel the flames lick his tail and ears, but the air was cool and clean, like he was inside a house. Using one muscular arm, he threw back the white sheet, revealing his change of dress. His black kimono, which was stained with blood, was gone. In its place was a pair of white yukata pants while his torso was bare. Around his middle, where the sword had stabbed his body, someone had wrapped clean white bandages to take care of the blood oozing from it. The Okami tried to push himself up on his elbows to get a better look, but fell back in agony, gasping from the intense pain. One of the sliding doors opened at the noise. It was IA. Her white flowing dress was replaced by a fairy pink yukata and white sandles. Ian noticed that one of her hands was bandaged, but he decided it was none of his business. IA glared at the wolf, who glared back before she stooped down to help him with his bandages.

"Ow, get away from me, torturer!" he shouted as he winced from the pain.

"Stop whining, dog!" she snapped back, determined not be bullied by the larger. "You're lucky that demons like you are great at healing quickly, or you would have been dead by now! Be grateful that I took the time to heal you! (It was ironic, really, that she'd do so.) Yuki, bring me that soup!"

The little girl that Ian vaguely remembered, with black ponytails, nervously peeked from behind the door. After being beckoned by the goddess, she gingerly entered the room, shuffling her feet. Quickly, she handed the bowl to IA, and turned back to look at the yokai. When she realized that the crimson eyed wolf from last night was staring at her, the little girl squealed and sprinted out the room.

"What's her problem?" he asked nonchalantly.

"Her problem!? That's the same girl that you attacked last night!"

"Oh, she looks different in the daylight," he commented. IA sighed.

"Just shut up and eat the soup, demon."

Ian realized just how hungry he was and licked his lips, reaching out toward the bowl. She slapped his claws away. "Put your hands down. Even with your healing abilities, you're in no shape to be feeding yourself." Gently, she helped Ian sit up, and spoon-fed him the warm liquid. His icy blue eyes were narrowed, observing his opponent-turned-nurse. Though she acted like she hated him, she was gentle, making sure that he was in no pain. She was such a great nurse to have at the bedside. Her bandaged hand lay on her lap as she tried to feed him with her other hand. When IA had finished feeding him, she grabbed the bowl and started to leave.

"Why are you doing this?" He asked her. When the goddess didn't reply, he continued. "Why are you taking care of me? Why didn't you kill me?" The blond girl stood silent for a moment and then answered, not bothering to turn around.

"Because I had a vision, demon. The vision said I needed you alive." And she slid the sliding door closed, so there was a barrier between the goddess and the tired Okami.

"She smells good," he sighed, and fell asleep.

**Visions Unseen**

Throughout the next few days, Ian slowly gained back his health. For the first two days, the wolf demon was confined to his room, as the time slowly ticked away. On the third day he was able to get up and explore a bit. He quickly found out that he was not in a house but a shrine. He also found out that Yuki, the little girl, was a temple girl, rescued by the immortal goddess after her parents died at his hands. Sitting crosslegged, he had watched her all day as she conversed with those who worshiped her. All anger and rage that IA displayed towards the Okami disappeared when she was among her worshipers. Even in the dead of night, when all humans sleep, Ian could hear the goddess in the next room; fervently speaking mantras in order to see an individual's future. When the wolf could move freely, IA started to spend more time with Ian. Though the blond still could get on his nerves with her short temper, he was starting to feel differently about her. Her long blond hair shaped her face, giving her a gentler look than most of the other deities the Okami had ever run into. He was becoming gentler, even gentle enough for Yuki to approach. Danger no longer gleamed in his eye, though he still wasn't ready to give up his destructive ways. But whenever he looked into that pair of blue eyes, eyes that sparkled like a pair of aquamarine gems, he wondered if he could really be happy spending the rest of his days here. Even when he tried to erase these thoughts, they seemed to stick to his mind, replaying over and over. And so, they followed the same schedule, day in day out for almost a week. The golden sun had barely risen, and all three residents of the house were still sleeping, when divine visitors appeared in the shrine entrance.

"IA, where are you?" a girl screamed, her voice echoing throughout the shrine, waking up the sleeping blond boy.

"Shut up Mizki, it's too early to be yelling!" her companion complained loudly, her voice traveling through the thin walls. Rubbing his eyes, the wolf stood up, trying to get ready. He quickly changed back into a kimono that IA had provided for him, before brushing out his long blond hair, the tips still stained from the blood of those he slain. Sighing, he pushed open the door, to see IA and the two visitors. Both of the visitors seemed to be goddess themselves. One bounced up and down on her heals with her black hair flying, unnaturally happy at such an early hour. The other had a blank expression on her face, her white long hair covering part of her face.

"Sister, is it true that you are keeping a demon?" The bouncy girl asked excitedly "Why ever would you do that?"

"Ugh, Mizki you're too loud." The blond rubbed her head. "What business is it yours what I do?"

"IA, you know that demons are dangerous," the white-haired girl said. "You shouldn't fraternize with beasts! That's why your hand is bandaged, isn't it!?" Mayu pointed at the girl's still bandaged hand. "The fire he created burned your hand!" IA pushed her hand behind her a she angrily responded to her sister.

"Whatever, Mayu, you two can go back and leave me in peace!" IA began walking back toward the shrine. She froze as all three girls saw the wolf.

"So you do have a demon!" Mizki squealed. "You must be in love to have hidden him all this time!"

"What!?" IA shouted, her face turning red. "Please think before you say something so foolish, Mizki!" However, Mayu had an entirely different response. Chanting a mantra, a golden naginata appeared in her hand, which she aimed at the demon's heart.

"Run demon, before I cut you down!"

The wolf held his ground, smirking, increasing the white headed goddess's rage. "Fine then, _die_!" she screamed, running forward to slay the Okami. But she pulled up short as IA jumped in front of the demon.

"Mayu, I told you what I do is my business, now put up your weapon!" The blonde goddess commanded, to which her sister complied, but not without a glare at the now laughing demon behind IA.

"See I told you. You were in love!" Mizki chirped, dancing around the pair gleefully.

"Wha… _what…_ I told you I'm…" she began her face again a bright red. She was interrupted as the wolf placed his long, strong arms around her, bringing her back close to his chest and placed his chin on top of her head.

"Yep, you guessed it." He winked at the noirette as he held IA close. "Now would you two mind leaving? IA and I would like a little private time together."

"Of course!" The goddess of love squealed. "Come on Mayu; let's leave these naughty two to play!" Grabbing the still scowling goddess' arm and disappearing, Mizki ran off to somewhere where even IA wasn't sure of. When she was sure her two sisters were gone, IA pushed the wolf away, her face twisted with rage.

"WHAT THE HECK?! WHAT ARE YOU THINKING!?"

"Well, it made them leave, didn't it? You should be thanking me!"

"Thanking you? _Thanking _you? You idiot, don't do something so foolish! You are impossible!" she yelled as she stomped off toward the shrine. Ian stood outside alone, bringing his hands to his face, the hands that had held IA even if was only for a few seconds.

"They smell good, just like her…"

**Visions Unseen**

That night, he couldn't sleep; he was too excited from the earlier events, even though his outside demeanor was calm. The wolf blood in Ian's veins hummed through his body, demanding violence to calm his yokai nature. Breathing deeply, he fought against the urge to kill everything in his sight. Instead, he decided to go sit under the moon, since tonight he wouldn't sleep. Creeping through the house, he tried his hardest to not wake the two girls. When he arrived outside, he was surprised he wasn't the only one awake. IA was outside, her figure bathed in moonlight, as she carefully hand-watered a large vine that curled around a trellis and bloomed white, belly-shaped flowers from which honey dripped in abundance. Since her back was turned toward the shrine, she hadn't noticed the Okami, who moved like a shadow to hear the girl talking to her flowers.

"Idiot Demon! He does such rash things, but he doesn't seem to be flustered by it at all!" she fumed. "Like when he stares at me with his big blue eyes, or offers to hold something and his hand brushes mine. It's just so aggravating. For a second, I thought he was serious, when he told Mizki and Mayu that we were in love, but that's just another half truth… How have I allowed myself to fall this far?" She mumbled through her hands, which now covered her face. "I've even gone as far as lying, saying that I had a vision that I must keep him alive, when really he's just mumbled up my mind, making my heart beat so fast that my visions are just static." The blond goddess sighed, and turned around as if to walk to the house. Then she saw the Okami, standing only a few feet away from her. "Ian, I, um…" her voice broke off, as she looked down, not wanting to look the yokai in the face. He silently crossed the expanse between them, using one of his hands to push her chin up, forcing her to look into his eyes.

"So if you didn't have a vision about me, then why did you save me, even after I burned your hand?" he asked her gently, looking down at the bandaged hand.

"Because…" No. No. It was too hard.

She broke away from him, but he followed.

"IA, why?"

"I've fallen in love with you." After this sentence came, other slipped out just as easily. "I'm sorry I've kept you here, you're free to leave now." Her voice broke as she tried to pull away and hide. But he grabbed her, embracing her tightly as he nuzzled his face into her long blond hair.

"But why should I leave?"

"Because you're a demon, and I'm a goddess. It's your nature to destroy just like it's mine to create and save. There's nothing holding you back, just me, a pathetic goddess who thought she could go against the rules."

"What makes you think I haven't fallen for you as well?" He whispered. IA pulled back looking at his face to see if he was mocking her. But there wasn't anything mocking in his countenance as he leaned towards the goddess, letting his lips brush hers, gently at first, and then more passionate, as each immortal allowed their true feelings to show. The moon hung in the air, shining down on an such an unnatural love, as two separate hearts, one pure, the other corrupt, became one.


End file.
